Filius Flitwick
- Chapter 8 (The Potions Master) |signature= |hidep= |species= |gender=Male |height=Short |hair=White - Chapter 5 (The Dementor) |eyes= |skin= |hidef=Hide |family= |hidem=Hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Charms Master |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty= }} Professor Filius - Chapter 30 (The Sacking of Severus Snape) Flitwick was a British wizard and the Charms Master at Hogwarts. Biography Early life Sometime between graduating from Hogwarts and starting teaching there, Professor Flitwick became a world-renowned duelling champion - Chapter 11 (The Duelling Club). 1981 On 1 November, 1981, Professor Flitwick was passing by the doors of Grunnings, a drill-manufacturing firm based in Little Whinging, Surrey, when Vernon Dursley walked painfully into him, knocking him down - Chapter 1 (The Boy who Lived). Flitwick, however, simply bounced back up, a wide smile gleaming on his face, and hugged Mr Dursley before marching off. 1991 In September of 1991, Flitwick was still teaching Charms at Hogwarts. On the first day of classes, upon seeing Harry Potter's name on the class register, Flitwick gave an excited squeak and toppled off his stack of books. It was around this time that Flitwick helped contribute to the defences surrounding the Philosopher's Stone, which was being hidden at Hogwarts Castle for that year - Chapter 14 (Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback). He did this by bewitching winged keys to fly around a large, brightly lit chamber; one of the keys unlocked the door that led to the Stone. When, later on in the year, Harry was granted a broomstick by Professor McGonagall, Flitwick congratulated Harry and asked what model it was, beaming widely. On Hallowe'en, he taught his first year class the Wingardium Leviosa spell, something they'd been anxious to try since he'd made Neville Longbottom's toad Trevor soar around the room. Later on, in December, Professor Flitwick helped Professor McGonagall decorate the Great Hall for Christmas - Chapter 12 (The Mirror of Erised). He conjured golden bubbles from his wand and trailed them along the branches of the Christmas trees, and directed Hagrid as to where to put the other trees when he brought them in. 1992 For the final exams in June, Professor Flitwick called his first year students one by one into the class and requested that they make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk for him - Chapter 16 (Through the Trapdoor). In October, Flitwick received a large, pulsing green boil between his eyebrows when Ron Weasley's wand flew out of his hand, hitting the older wizard in the forehead - Chapter 7 (Mudbloods and Murmurs). It can be presumed that he eventually removed the blemish. In November of this year, Flitwick assigned his second-year Charms class some homework - Chapter 9 (The Writing on the Wall). A short time later, he was told by Professor McGonagall about the attack on Colin Creevey by the monster of Slytherin. When, in December of this year, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were attacked, Professor Flitwick helped Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department carry Justin to the hospital wing. 1993 On Valentine's Day of this year, Flitwick, whilst eating breakfast in the Great Hall, was embarrassed by Gilderoy Lockhart's proclamation that he was a 'sly old dog' who knew more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard he had met - Chapter 13 (The Very Secret Diary). The second-year Gryffindors were late for his class that day due to listening to Harry Potter's singing Valentine from Ginny Weasley, and when they did arrive, Ronald Weasley's wand emitted large purple bubbles. Near the end of this May, first-year student Ginny Weasley was abducted by Slytherin's monster into the Chamber of Secrets itself. He gasped audibly when he heard what had happened, and burst into tears upon hearing the message left by the heir. He later joined in when the other teachers ganged up on Lockhart to convince him to enter the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ginny. Physical appearance Flitwick was a very short little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. He had an extremely squeaky voice, and when excited he would often squeak or squeal - Chapter 10 (Hallowe'en). He had a shock of white hair. Personality and traits Flitwick was not fond of arguing or fighting unless absolutely necessary, and was very excitable. He was an emotional wizard as well, bursting into tears when he heard that Ginny Weasley had been taken to the Chamber of Secrets by the monster - Chapter 16 (The Chamber of Secrets). Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Ravenclaws Category:Order of the Phoenix